Bad Memories
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own regular show. This follows on from the episode "It's Time" So there will be a lot of spoilers for this episode. After hurting Rigby, Mordecai deals with the fact that whats done is done. As Mordecai is finally coming to grips with what happened, a new villain rises to test both Mordecai and Rigby. Will Mordecai let anything happen to Rigby?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Mordecai sat and stared at Rigby as he cracked the same joke as Mordecai had heard previously. Mordecai couldn't believe it had worked! Rigby was back! Mordecai wasn't listening to Margaret or Rigby... "...Mordecai? Dude?" Rigby questioned, putting his expresso down and trying to snap Mordecai out of his creepy stare.

Mordecai fixed his attention back onto Rigby to see the concern in the small racoons eyes. "Huh...? Dude, Wanna go back to the park and play some video games before we go to the movies?" Mordecai asked, Already standing up to move out of the door. Rigby's eyes shined before he took a big, long quick drink from his expresso and slamed it onto the table. "Yeah I do!" He shouted before jumping off the bar chair and running out of the door. Mordecai followed his small best friend without the same speed of Rigby, As Mordecai was still in overwhelming shock that it actually worked. His best friend was back!

As Mordecai reached for the door, he opened it to see Rigby sitting impatiently in the passenger seat of the cart. "Hurry up dude!" Rigby whined, Throwing his arms up then down as if that would help put urgency into the tall blue jay. "Alright alright jeesh im coming dude" Mordecai groaned as he threw himself into the drivers side and started up the cart. Rigby pumped his hands up and down as they started to move. Mordecai glanced at his small friend and was once again greeted by an overwhelming sense of relief. Mordecai was devastated when he had pushed his small friend off the microwave and turned Rigby into dust... Despite having Rigby back, Mordecai would never forgive himself for even trying to hurt his buddy like that. Apparently, jealously wasn't good for the Blue jay and neither was lying to his best friend...

Mordecai started to pay attention to the road again, Realising they had made it to the park. He quickly put the cart in the garage and high fived Rigby as they walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Mordecai and rigby opened the door to the house and shut it they both made their way to the couch. Rigby noticed something off about his friend, But knew better than to push. To say the racoon wasn't concerned would be a lie, But he knew that his bro would come clean to him. Rigby felt the cushions dip slightly as Mordecai sat down on the couch. Mordecai looked at rigby again and once again was greeted with both guilt and happiness...

"Ummmm... Dude im going to the bathroom..." Mordecai said warily before heading up the stairs and into the bathroom. Mordecai felt sick. Who knew that even when you risk your life to get something back, you still feel guilty for what you did to it? Mordecai sat with his back to the door for what felt like ages before he heard and felt a door heavily slam downstairs.

"What are you doing Rigby?! I told you and Mordecai three hours ago to clean the benches! Now get back out there and clean those benches or else YOUR FIRED!" Benson angrily screeched before Mordecai could hear him mumbling to himself and another door slamming which signaled that he had left again. Mordecai didn't feel like working today, Which is odd because it would normally be that he is the only one that did the work. Yet, If either benson or Rigby knew what had happened then surely they would give him some time and space? Mordecai didn't know if he should tell Rigby about what happened... But wouldn't Rigby end up hating him because he was the one who pushed him? Mordecai didn't want to lose Rigby's trust. They had been best friends forever and Mordecai couldn't lose that now.

Mordecai heard small footsteps slowly getting louder as they walked up the stairs before stopping outside of the bathroom door. "Hey mordo, You ok dude?" Rigby asked, Concern noticeable in his usually perky voice. Rigby waited a few minutes before knocking and repeating his previous question. Mordecai gave in and slowly moved round to sit on the floor with his back to the cabinets before unlocking the door, Leaving the choice of wether or not to come in up to Rigby. Mordecai watched as the door slowly opened and the small racoon popped his head around the door. His face was a picture of concern. Neither of the pair said anything as Rigby stepped into the small room completely, shutting and locking the door again. Rigby sat with his back to the door, Across from Mordecai.

They sat like this for a long time before a groan could be heard from the blue jay. Rigby's ears perked up at the sound before he watched Mordecai shuffle a bit before adjusting his head to rest comfortably on the cabinets. Rigby couldn't take it anymore. "What's up dude?" Rigby asked quietly, His voice completely changed. Mordecai seemed to brush the question off as he replied "Nothing dude, just feel sick." Rigby nodded, Aware that it's not often that Mordecai becomes ill. "Want to come downstairs dude? Ill make us some drinks and popcorn and if you want any you can have some?" Rigby asked, a small smile spreading across his face. "Sure dude" was the only reply Rigby got before Mordecai stood, Took a minute to regain his balance before watching Rigby unlock the door. They both headed back downstairs together, and then both headed into the big kitchen. Rigby jumped up onto the counter and grabbed the popcorn which was on the top shelf, before jumping back down. "Make your own popcorn! OOOOOOH!" Rigby and Mordecai both shouted as Rigby threw it all into the microwave... Mordecai then remembered again... He had killed Rigby on a microwave...

"-Listen to the little popcorn wail Mordecai, 'no no don't eat me!' Well to bad little popcorn to bad!" Rigby shouted as the microwave beeped and Rigby grabbed the bag out of the Microwave and quickly throwing it into the bowl. Rigby grabbed the bowl and placed it infront of Mordecai before grabbing two cups and filling it with orange juice. Rigby carried the juice and was slowly followed by Mordecai who carried the popcorn.

"I'm being player one! Take that Morda-drool haha!" Rigby giggled as he picked up the controller and threw it down. "In your faace loser!" Rigby laughed before picking up even more popcorn and throwing it into his mouth. "Haha good work dude, I'm just gonna watch you play..." Mordecai mumbled as he buried his head into the soft cushions. Rigby glanced at his friend before starting up the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Thee hours had passed since Rigby started playing the game and he was starting to get tired. Rigby threw the controller down onto the table and looked over at his tall best friend with a frown. Mordecai never fell asleep when the tv was on. Rigby didn't have much time to think about the current situation before he heard light footsteps skipping around the house with the laughter he knew all too well...

"Well hello there Rigby! How are you this fine day?" Pops giggled, As he moved closer to the sofa.

"Hey pops..." Rigby said, Looking back down.

"Why the glum face young man?" Pops questioned, Frowning.

"Nothing just want someone to play games with."

"Oh! Hahaha well im sure Mordecai will wake up soon!" Pop's giggled as he skipped away into the house.

Rigby looked back at Mordecai and watched as his blue fingers twitched and his face scrunched up. Rigby heard a faint sound coming from Mordecai and he leant his head closer to the blue jay. "...No Rigby... I'm sorry man... Come back... Rigby... Rigby... Don't go..." Mordecai mumbled, getting louder and louder until Mordecai's eyes sprung open.

Mordecai looked disorientated as he looked around frantically. Mordecai's eyes found Rigby and he found himself calming considerably. Mordecai rubbed his head and groaned as Rigby looked at the blue jay with concern. _Why_ _was Mordecai worried that_ I _was going to go? _Rigby couldn't stop wondering as Mordecai shut his eyes and sat further into the couch. "You ok dude?" Rigby asked, looking at Mordecai as Rigby moved closer to him.

"Was just a nightmare dude" Mordecai groaned.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah not really..."

"You sure bro? If you keep this too yourself you will end up like Benson. All cranky and have serious anger issues." Rigby joked lightly.

"It's just that...I was about to score with Margaret and when I asked her out... She chose you over me and you left and never came back..." Mordecai lied, Looking away from rigby.

"Dude that's never going to happen trust me... Bro's for life man!" Rigby smiled as mordecai turned back around.

"Strong John's?" Mordecai asked, Picking up his controller.

"YEAHUH!" They both shouted and giggled as the game started up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Night was looming over the park as Mordecai and Rigby were settling down on the sofa to watch a new VHS rigby had rented, 'Night of the killer moose'. Mordecai went to pick up the VHS and saw the title, a long sigh escaping his mouth.

"Dude... Why did you rent yet another horror...? Do you not rememeber 'Ello Govnor?"

"Ah come on dude! That was so a few months ago I can totally handle it!" Rigby replied, He too settling into his seat.

"Whatever dude, Don't come crying to me when you get scared-"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted, and the movie started playing which made them both silent.

_Five Minutes Later_

"M...M...Mordecai...?" Rigby stuttered behind a cushion. Rigby came to the conclusion that this movie was way to scary for him, right where the moose decided that he was going to grow another head and run a rampage on a city.

"Yeah dude?" Mordecai asked, Looking at Rigby's face and seeing the fear he was currently feeling. Mordecai went and grabbed the remote off the table and turned the tv off, Rigby visably relaxing instantly. Mordecai glanced at the clock as he moved to put the remote back, 11pm.

"Hey Rigby it's getting late wanna go to sleep now?" Mordecai yawned before moving off the sofa, knowing the racoon would follow him. After getting ready for bed both Mordecai and Rigby were both in their own beds.

It only took Rigby a few minutes before he was asleep, Something that wasn't unusual for the racoon to do. Mordecai sat and listened to the creaks of the house. Pops would long be asleep now, so that meant Mordecai would be the only person left awake. Mordecai tossed and turned for what felt like forever before he gave up. Mordecai looked to his side and saw the time, 12:30pm.

Mordecai sighed quietly before slowly moving on the bed and creeping out of the bed and out of the room. Mordecai double checked to make sure Rigby was asleep before fully leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Mordecai crept downstairs and made his way into the kitchen and flicked on the light. He knew his feathers were ruffled, But he couldn't muster up the energy to rearrange them into their normal style.

Mordecai pulled out his normal chair and grabbed a snack before sitting down and eating it slowly. The silence of the house was calming, Meaning Mordecai couldn't help but finding his eyes slowly becoming more alert at his extended period of being awake. Mordecai sighed, This was going to be a long night...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rigby tossed and turned whilst he felt sun rays burning into his fur slightly. The curtains must not have been shut properly. Rigby couldn't help but groan as he realised that he was going to have to move before he got his fur singed off. Rigby huffed loudly, knowing it wouldn't wake mordecai up in his bed as he was such a heavy sleeper, and threw the dirty clothes off his body. It took Rigby a minute before he slowly raised his head to look over at Mordecai's side of the room before he realised Mordecai wasn't there...

That was odd, Mordecai never left the room without him.

Rigby stepped off his trampoline before shuffling to the door and opening it. Rigby continued walking and poked his head down the railings to see if it looked like anyone had been downstairs for a while. Rigby couldn't see anything odd so he continued walking down the stairs, Listening out for any sign of movement. Rigby reached the bottom of the stairs before heading into the kitchen, Where he was greeted by the sight of Mordecai hunched over a cup of coffee.

"Hey dude" Rigby said whilst moving to get a cup of coffee for himself.

"Hey..." Mordecai mumbled. Rigby turned around to ask if Mordecai wanted anything when he finally got a good look at his friend. Mordecai's normal hairstyle was completely gone, His feathers heavily mixed up. Dark circles had created themselves under his eyes and his usually friendly nature was replaced by a tired attitude. "Dude you look terriable! How long have you been up for?" Rigby asked, Placing his mug on the desk and moving to stand next to mordecai. "Since we went to bed last night... This is my 10th cup of joe dude... I just couldn't sleep..." Mordecia grumbled, Raising his ruffled feathers to his face and rubbing his tired eyes. Rigby placed his paw onto Mordecai's feathers, and sighed.

"Dude... Why didn't you wake me up? You know I would have come down with you!" Rigby said, Moving his paw and going back to making his coffee. Mordecai didn't have time to answer before they heard the front door open and shut again. It took a few seconds before Benson appeared in the kitchen. "You guys are up early, Makes a change around here!" He said before moving to sit at the table with Mordecai. Benson seemed to notice that something was off between the pair before he saw Mordecai.

Benson had never seen the Blue Jay look so tired. It was like the wind had been knocked out of Benson, And when he recovered he went to look at Rigby. Benson noticed Rigby's concerned eyes were fixated on the Blue Jay. Rigby seemed to notice that Benson was watching him as Rigby gave Benson a glare and moved back to making himself a cup of coffee.

Benson felt like he was intruding on the pair, And needed to think of an excuse to leave the duo and go and find skips. "Well... I'll see you guys in a few. Don't be late or YOUR FIRED!" Benson shouted, his usually snappy attituted coming back. Mordecai winced at the loud noise before standing up to throw away his now cold coffee. Benson quickly walked out of the kitchen and shut the front door behind him leaving the duo alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Benson ran out into the bright sun, he wasted no time in grabbing the cart and driving off to find Skips. It didn't take the bubblegum machine long before he reached the recognisable house that belonged to the Yeti. Benson parked the cart and quickly walked to skips garage, Seeing that the yeti was sorting out his tool bench. Skips turned around and watched as Benson walked quickly over to him. Skips skipped to Benson, Closing the gap between them. "Skips! Just the guy I wanted to see! Have you noticed anything weird going on with Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson asked, Looking at the yetis eyes with intent. Skips shook his head and benson sighed loudly, Not even caring if the Yeti thought any different of him for voicing his opinions like that. After all, Benson had known Skips for a long time.

"You sure you haven't heard anything?" Benson asked again, Concern becoming more evident on his face.

"Sorry Benson I haven't heard anything. Have you tried asking Rigby about it? If anyone knows whats going on it will be Rigby." Skips explained.

"He looked more concerned than all of us. I'm just worried, Mordecai is never normally like this..."

"Why don't you try and approach him Benson? If it's something that's really bugging him then he may come clean you never know." Skips suggested, Watching Benson nod.

"Good idea skips, After the park meeting ill ask. Thanks" Benson replied, patting the yetis shoulder before turning around and walking back to the cart.

Once Benson got into the cart he checked the schedule one more time before heading back to the house to wait on the steps for the employees to slowly turn up for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rigby watched Mordecai stand up from the table and head upstairs. Rigby waited until Mordecai had shut the bathroom door before running on all fours to find Mordecai's phone in the main room. Rigby spotted the phone on the table infront of the tv and unlocked his phone, Checked his inbox. Rigby wanted to make sure nothing had happened between him and Margaret.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary however, and rigby huffed before slamming the phone back down onto the table. Rigby heard the door upstairs open and someone coming down the stairs. Rigby didn't even need to look up to know that it was Mordecai. Mordecai sat next to the racoon, The silence screaming between them.

Mordecai glanced at the clock, And saw they were yet again going to be late for the morning park meeting if they didn't make there way outside soon.

"Hey Rigby?" Mordecai said, Glancing at his small best friend.

"Yeah dude?" Rigby replied, Turning to make eye contact with the blue jay.

"We should probably head outside before Benson blows a fuse yet again..." Mordecai concluded, Not really waiting for Rigby to agree with him as he stood up and started to move to the steps outside.

Mordecai made it to the door and could hear the muffled voice of Benson yet again complaining about him and Rigby. Mordecai opened the door and immediately felt the suns rays on his feathers. He took his normal position on the steps, Making sure there was enough room for Rigby to sit next to him. Mordecai didn't make eye contact with anybody, Despite knowning everyone was watching them. Benson waited a moment before coughing loudly, Signalling he wanted to start the meeting.

"Now that everybody is here we can finally begin... Muscle man and High five Ghost, I need you to collect new plants for the garden as those teenagers have pulled them up again. Pops I want you to help Skip's clean the carts. Mordecai and Rigby, the grass needs mowing again. Any questions?" Benson stated, Looking up from his clipboard to make sure no one had their hands raised.

"Ok everybody we have a long day ahead of us so everybody get to work. Mordecai can I see you in my office please?" Benson said, Walking up the steps to the house.

"Oooh! Somebodys busted!" Rigby chanted when Benson had left, High fiving both Muscle man and High five ghost.

"Shut it! Don't know what your so happy about... Your gonna have to mow the lawn on your own!" Mordecai stated, Punching rigby in the side.

"Ow... Why?!" Rigby questioned as he rubbed his side.

"You know who else has to go to the bosses office cause she was in trouble...? MY MOM!" Muscle man shouted, High fiving high five ghost before they both ran off to go and do their daily chores.

Mordecai watched them run off, turning to look at Skips as Skips patted him on the shoulder. Pops giggled and followed Skips as they both left to do their own chores, Leaving just Rigby and Mordecai alone.

"Good luck dude" Rigby stated before jumping down the steps and walking to the garage. Mordecai threw his head back when Rigby had left, Feeling the sun pleasantly burn the feathers under his beak. Mordecai waited a minute before rubbing the feathers on the top of his head and standing up, Preparing himself for what Benson was going to say to him.


End file.
